


Cradlesongs

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: "Can I sleep with you?" Celebrimbor asks, hovering at the end of the bed.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Curufin | Curufinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Curufin | Curufinwë/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Cradlesongs

Bare feet move quietly over the floor and the door opens, just making enough noise to wake the inhabitants of the room. It's dark, pitch-black since Nargothrond doesn't have many windows this deep into the mountains. Celebrimbor knows that he has been noticed anyway. Celegorm is definitely awake, lying on his side and combing through his brother's hair as the youngest slips through the door. 

"Can I sleep with you?" Celebrimbor asks, hovering at the end of the bed. 

He's an adult, an accomplished artist and usually not in the need for nightly company, yet there's something in the air. Dreams have been keeping him awake lately and Celebrimbor desperately wants to find some rest. 

His father cracks an eye open. Celegorm has been watching him the entire time, unusually silent compared the loud and brash behaviour he puts on during the day. 

"Sure," Curufin slurs. A groan follows as he notices what kind of mood Celebrimbor is exactly in. 

He knows his son well. Though Telpe tries to lie down, but all it takes for Curufin is to reach for his hand to get how tense and high-strung his son truly is. He's not shivering, doesn't feel cold or sign of anxiousness, yet Telpe isn't able to relax either. Propping himself up on one arm, ignoring Tyelko shifting behind him to leave a trail of soft kisses on his back, Curufin reaches out and cradles Celebrimbor close. 

"What do you need?" Curufin asks. 

He's not his father or Maedhros, who have always been able to find the right words to soothe a soul, but knowing his weakness Curufin has always tried the direct approach with his son. 

It doesn't always work. Sometimes Telperinquar is in need of assurance Curufin doesn't quite know how to give, but he'll do anything for his son. 

"You," Telpe whispers and buries his face in Curufin's neck, carefully wrapping his arms around his father as if he's a needy child. He clarifies. "You. Both. Both of you." 

Celegorm takes it as a sign, reaching for the oil on the nightstand instead of getting up to leave father and son alone. He uses it to spread some onto himself, before pressing it into Curufin's hands. The hunter delights in making his little brother gasp as he slides in deep with one smooth thrust for Curvo is still loose and open from their last coupling. 

A moan escapes the older Curufinwë, but it's soon swallowed by a young hungry mouth. 

Celebrimbor is ravishing his father, taking advantage of Celegorm doing all the work for him. Uncle and nephew grin at each other as Curufin keens and snaps his hips back and forth furiously, not sure if he loves his brother inside him more or less than Telpe's skilled teasing hands. 

"You know what I love most about these nights?" Celegorm asks as he fucks his brother with sure deep strokes and leaves a bite mark near the shoulder before stretching his neck to kiss his nephew. "I can say  _ Curvo, I want you to fuck me next  _ and both of you're going to answer that, right?" 

Curufin's short laugh turns into a long moan as his brother and his son shift him around, give Celegorm more freedom to move his hips in the way he wants to. He doesn't have the breath to answer, but he appreciates the fact that Tyelko managed to banish the heavy, sombre mood. It doesn't make them any less desperate or less hungry for each other, but Telpe's eyes shining with mirth are worth the bruises he's going to have tomorrow. 

"I'll hold you to that," Celebrimbor grumbles in a deep voice and for a moment Curufin is convinced it's Fëanor himself, who's reaching down to mouth his throbbing erection. 

But as soon as the soft lips close around him, sucking and nuzzling, it doesn't matter anymore. 

Instead, Curufin is trapped between scourging heat and molten fire and it doesn't take long until the last rational thought surrenders to lust. 

  
  



End file.
